


One shots

by Kenji_um



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom characters, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dominant Reader, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Masochism, Porn, Rimming, Sadism, Seme Male reader, Smut, Tentacles, Top Male Reader - Freeform, Yaoi, male reader - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenji_um/pseuds/Kenji_um
Summary: Seme male reader one shots
Relationships: Baek Nakyum/Other(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader, Oh Chanwoo/Reader, Shinazugawa Sanemi/Reader, Viktor Licht & Reader, Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	1. Light Yagami - Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Character - Light Yagami
> 
> Anime - Death note
> 
> This includes - Breeding kink and exhibitionism

You knocked on the door of your boyfriend's house, standing there awkwardly as you waited for someone to answer. You have only been here a few times but you had never been inside since Light refused to let you meet his family. The door opened, a short woman staring up at you in confusion, "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked politely, wondering what you were doing at her house. "Ah, pardon the intrusion. I'm a friend of Light's, we are supposed to study together today." You bowed a little to her in apology as you spoke. "Oh please come in! Light didn't tell me he was bringing a friend over." She said as she waved you inside the house and closed the door quickly behind you, grabbing some of the indoor shoes and setting them on the floor for you to use. You took off your shoes, sliding on the house slippers she placed in front of you. "Thank you for having me." You smiled warmly at her, watching her cheeks turn a light red. She averted her eyes before saying, "O-oh it's no problem. Light's room is just up the stairs, it shouldn't be too hard to find. I have to go soon so you boys have fun and don't study too hard." She said while pointing in the direction of the stairs. You smiled at her before walking towards your boyfriend's room. You knew Light wouldn't be happy with you coming over without his permission but you also knew he could never stay angry at you. 

Knocking at the door, you heard some shuffling before the door creaked open. "Y/n! What the- why are you here?" He asked as he tried to stay calm, if you weren't being watched, he would've already started yelling. "I just came to see you. Aren't you going to let me in?" You asked him while grinning, slightly touching his jawline with your fingers. "Fine, come in." Light grumbled, opening the door while glaring harshly at you. You hummed while walking in, looking around the bland room, only seeing basic furniture and books. "Boys, I'm leaving for the store! Be good while I'm gone!" Light's mother yelled from downstairs, the sound of the front door closing came soon after. You smirked at Light as you sat down on his bed. He gulped as you pulled him onto your lap, tracing patterns on his hip with your thumb. He fought with himself on whether he should stop you, sending a glare at Ryuk who was laughing at him from the corner of the room. Ryuk had known about their relationship fairly quickly after he met Light, seeing as you were almost always with Light when he wasn't at his house. You kissed his neck slowly, your hand going under his shirt, feeling his pale skin beneath your fingers. 

He shivered as your tongue lightly licked at his skin before you latched your mouth onto him, sucking and biting at his neck creating dark bruises. "Y/n! My mom is going to see those, we cant-!" He said before you flipped around, pinning him to the bed. "Let her see, she's probably already seen the other ones," You replied while sloppily licking over the dark hickeys you previously left. He whimpered slightly as you started making more bites, glancing at the hidden camera in the corner of his room. His pants tightened as he imagined everyone working on the Kira case watching them right now. He knew L and his father were watching him.

He tugged on your shirt as a signal for you to take it off, watching as you sat up and stripped yourself. You unbuttoned your pants and slid them down your legs before discarding them somewhere in the room. Light heard Ryuk mumble something about horny kids before he saw the Shinigami disappear through the wall. You hummed as you tugged Light's clothes off slowly, digging your fingernails into his thighs as you pulled off his pants. He grunted as the lines turned red, a stinging sensation in the scratches you left behind. You kissed up his naked thighs, sucking light bruises just like the ones on his neck. He stared directly into your eyes as your face grew closer to his bulge. He gulped at the predatory glint in your eyes, feeling your teeth graze against the remaining cloth he had on. You grinned at him while hooking your fingers in his waistband and pulling off his boxers. He whined as you pulled the cloth down his thighs, closing his eyes tightly in embarrassment as he felt like multiple eyes were staring directly at his naked body. "You're dripping so much. Why are you so excited?" You whispered to him, licking your lips at the sight of him squirming naked in front of you. Leaning forward, your lips teasingly brushing against his. Pants escaped his mouth as you relentlessly teased him, ghosting your fingers over his dick without giving any friction and licking his lips lightly. You leaned closer to him, pushing Light back onto the bed as you fell on top of him. You chuckled as he ground his naked body quickly onto your lower stomach desperately, "Stop teasing, it's not fun anymore..." He cried out, his hips thrusting upwards onto you. You moved upwards so your hips aligned with his, grinding your pelvis quickly into his. He gasped at the friction of you rubbing against him, clinging to your shoulders to restrain the moans wanting to escape his mouth. He couldn't let them hear how desperate he was for you, how he begged until you gave him what he wanted. He was yours, the only one who should be seeing his body was you, so why did he love the feeling of eyes on his naked body? Why did he feel his insides grow hot as he thought of them watching your hand trace all over his body? 

Your fingers traced up his chest, brushing over his nipples and moving upwards until the tips of your fingers reached his mouth. Your thumb swiped across his bottom lips making Light greedily open his mouth for your finger. You slipped your fingers into his warm mouth, feeling him suck without any hesitation. His tongue swirled around, licking and wetting your long fingers. Swishing his saliva around to make it pour onto your fingers, pushing his tongue in between your fingers, and curving it around, he tried his best to focus on your fingers to distract himself from the cameras. You stared at Light's face, imagining him doing multiple things to your cock, licking and sucking on it just like he was with your fingers. You took them away from his mouth, watching him try and suck harder so you wouldn't remove them from his mouth. He whined as he felt empty and desperate to hold something inside any hole he had, "Hurry, put your fingers in me, please..!" He forgot about the cameras until he begged, blushing a dark red as he realized at least 4 people heard him whining for your fingers. You chuckled at his neediness, teasing his entrance with two of your wet fingers. Massaging it up and down and lightly sticking the tips of your fingers in before pulling out and kneading the sensitive outside. He whimpered and whined for you to stop teasing him, the slight edging making him desperate for you to be in him. "N-no~ hgnh... No teasing!" 

You ignored him, staring lustfully at his lewd expression. His eyes closed and face red from embarrassment, "Hurry- hurry~! I want you in me, so- so bad!" He whined, his head drooping to the side as your pointer finger slid inside of him, rapidly thrusting in and out. "You only want my fingers inside you? Tell me the truth." You said to him, tilting your head to the side teasingly. The urge for him to whine and moan for your dick inside of him grew every second you were here, watching him get embarrassed by the slightest moans that came from his mouth and the needy movements he made. You shoved your finger further in him, moving it in a circular motion, his walls clenching around the large finger. "I want your cum... Please." He murmured hoping that if he was quiet the detectives couldn't hear his words. "Oh? What was that? I don't understand what you're saying." Roughly shoving another wet finger inside of him, hearing him whine at the stretching. Bending your two fingers and twisting your wrist so you could angle your fingers better. 

"Give me your cum... I want- no I need your cum, please- please." He whined to you, spreading his legs outwards to allow your fingers more access inside him. Leaning closer to him, you bit at his pink hickeys. The sensitive skin growing darker as you sucked on it. Massaging the slick walls that were clenching around your fingers. You moved them rapidly inside him, never touching the same spot for too long. Moans and gasps coming from Light, the desperate aching for your hot cum to be inside of him grew. His stomach clenched at the lacking of your sperm, only being able to weakly beg for it in your ear. Light loved to think he had a uterus, he loved to fantasize about your sperm connecting with his egg. He grew desperate for a risk of getting pregnant every time you came inside him. 

A third finger massaged the outside of him, playing with his overly sensitive surface. You spread Light's saliva on the outside of his hole, the spit becoming cold soon after it got on the skin. His insides were loose around your fingers, only tightening around you when you pressed down on the sensitive walls. You removed your fingers, Light wailing as the aching of emptiness grew inside him. He needed to feel the warmness of your cum filling his imaginary womb. "Don't be so impatient, just wait a little longer." You reassured him, gathering some of Light's pre-cum and rubbing it into your tip. He shivered from your fingers touching his cock, feeling tingles run throughout his whole body. 

You laid on top of Light once again, angling your tip with his entrance, and without warning, you pushed in. He moaned loudly, clawing at your back as he tried to contain himself. The feeling of you stretching his insides, Light imagined the side of your cock brushing along his cervix, pressing on his g-spot which was actually his prostate. He sobbed in pleasure as you rocked your hips, not letting Light adjust to your size. You quickly started giving rough thrusts, picking up speed each time he let out a loud moan on your ear. Light stared in the direction of the camera, imagining the people on the other side reacting, either in lust or repulsion. He felt little tears fall down his cheeks from the immense pleasure and the overwhelming embarrassment. His stomach churned with an unknown feeling as his body was covered by yours, he didn't know whether he hated that they were seeing your naked body from the back and the side or if he got more turned on by it. He clenched harder around you, desperately wanting you to cum multiple times in him. He wanted your cum to be inside of him, he wanted to feel your sperm moving inside his stomach. "Cum~ hurry and cum n-now~!" He moaned breathlessly, trying his hardest to clench around you. He smiled wildly as you grew larger in him, feeling your girth twitch from the tight squeezing around you. "I can't- it's too soon... Stop doing that, I can b-barely move." You panted, trying to move in and out of his clenching hole. You knew he was trying to milk you of cum. It wasn't the first time he had begged for your sperm, and it wouldn't be that last. "Keep fucking me! Hurry- hurry~!" He whined out, his legs trembling from how hard he was trying to milk you. You grunted loudly, struggling to thrust like he was begging you to. Light's tip poured out a constant stream of pre-cum, rocking his hips unconsciously. He choked out a moan, feeling some of your cum drip in him. He loved the feeling of your hot liquid spilling into him, his legs spasmed roughly, accidentally kicking at you. He scratched uneven and bloody lines into your back, holding you closer to him by wrapping his shaking legs around your hips. Humping against you for more movement, you both moaned to each other, Light felt so stretched and good while the tightness around your cock made you grow closer to an orgasm. Light had been holding his orgasm for so long but he had to take your seed before he could let himself release. He thought about how he was claiming you, your body, in front of L, who seemed to take everything from him. Now Ryuzaki would know who you belonged to. If he were to get pregnant with your children then everyone would know who you belonged to. 

"I can't- I'm going to cum~" You warned him, roughly shoving in and out of his tight hole. Light smiled widely, preparing himself to hold in your seed as much as he could. Squeezing his thighs tightly around your torso as he threw his head back. Your hot cum spilling into him, filling him just like he was desperately begging for. He moaned at the top of his lungs, allowing himself to release alongside you. He let out nonstop whimpers, keeping his hold on you with his legs so your cum wouldn't spill out. He imagined your sperm traveling inside of him and going to his ovaries, his eggs waiting there for your semen. 

The spoon that was previously full of cake had fallen to the floor as he gaped at the monitor in interest and concern. Interest in obvious things but concern for Light's body. The rest of the detectives, especially Light's father, were long gone. They were horrified by the scene in front of them. Soichiro would never look at his son the same.

___


	2. Hisoka and Illumi - Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Illumi were sent on the same mission, to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s)- Hisoka and Illumi 
> 
> Anime - Hunter x Hunter
> 
> This includes - Threesome, overstimulation, bondage, masochism, and choking

Illumi and Hisoka had been called for the same mission, to kill you. It was surprising to them when they showed up at the same place they were assigned to kill you but they guessed it was their employers testing them. The only information they had gotten about you was your sexuality and how you're a skilled nen user who was pretty well known around the world. Being known as strong wasn't as good as it seemed, it made people challenge you and send skilled fighters to kill you and claim the prize of your head. Hisoka walked over to Illumi who was gazing blankly into the bar, staring at you who was peacefully drinking. "Hmm~ What are you still doing here? I can handle this without your help." Hisoka said proudly as he leaned forward and glared teasingly. They both were here for the same reason and they wouldn't let the other win without trying as hard as they could. 

Illumi ignored him, heading towards the door and entering the bar. He stalked towards the stools and sat right next to you, making you turn your head to look at him before going back to your drink. "Hello," Illumi mumbled to you as he looked at the little menu that was sitting in front of him. You responded kindly, "Hello, how are you?" Illumi decided he couldn't waste time with small talk. He leaned closer to you, his arm gently brushing against yours. He placed his hand on your shoulder and dragged his fingers along your arm. "I'm not doing so good... I feel thirsty." He whispered out, feeling curious about you when you didn't respond how he thought. "What would you like to drink? The stuff here is pretty good." You said, not affected by the little distance between the two of you. "...Anything is fine." Illumi awkwardly said while leaning back into his seat. "Okay! I'll just get you something that I like." You responded, gesturing for the waiter to come over. Illumi thought of a plan as you ordered for him, seducing so far wasn't working as well as he thought but maybe trying a little harder would work. 

You slid the glass cup to him when the bartender came back with it and placed it in front of you. "Here you go, enjoy." You smiled at him kindly before turning your attention back to your drink. He huffed a little in irritation, you didn't seem very interested in him and only responded to be kind. He gripped your arm lightly, crossing his long legs and placing your hand on his thigh. "Aren't you going to entertain me a little longer?" He whispered, his dark eyes staring into yours. Your eyes widened at his bold action while wondering why a stranger was acting so comfortable with you. Before you could respond, a man who looked like he arrived from his job at the circus walked over and sat on the other side of you. "Hello~ Is this man bothering you?" Hisoka asked while giving you a fake concerned look, staring at your hand that was being forced onto his Illumi's thigh. "Everything is fine. Leave us alone." Illumi ordered Hisoka coldly, digging his fingernails into your hands roughly. You stared in surprise at the situation, Illumi was slowly growing on you. His demanding tone and how he had no shame in his actions made you attracted to him. 

You placed your free hand over his and slowly pulled his hand off of yours. Harsh lines were dug into your skin when you looked at it making you curse in your head, you liked how rough he was being with you. "I was asking this gentleman, not you," Hisoka responded quickly, grabbing your injured hand and running his fingers over it to try and soothe the pain. You smiled at him before turning your attention back to Illumi and saying, "I'll pay for your drinks so please get as much as you want." You liked a kind and gentle lover but you weren't looking for something to last, you only wanted a one-time thing. Illumi was your type for sex, and Hisoka seemed like what you wanted in a long time partner. Little did you know, it was the opposite. Hisoka hummed a little as he scanned over your actions towards Illumi, he figured he would have to try harder to get your attention. Illumi grabbed the glass you put in front of him a while ago and sipped it before downing all of it at once. "Thank you. It was good." He said, slowly sliding the glass towards you while looking into your eyes. "I'm glad you liked it." You said before turning towards the bartender and ordering another for him. Hisoka squinted his eyes, it was obvious he was being left out. He felt more competitive with every second you paid more attention to Illumi.

"What's your name? I don't think I've seen you here before." Hisoka said to you, tugging on your sleeve to draw your attention away from the black-haired assassin. "Oh, I'm Y/n. I come here a lot so it's weird you haven't seen me..." You turned your body towards him as you responded so you didn't seem impolite. "Oh, I apologize then. You can call me Hisoka, it's a pleasure to meet you but it's a shame I didn't notice you sooner." He flirted slightly while picking up your hand and kissing over Illumi's nail marks. You smiled kindly in return, not being affected by his kiss. You pulled your hand away when it seemed like he was taking his lips off, leaving it on the bar counter next to Illumi. He had downed a few more drinks that he ordered himself, which you didn't mind even if you were going to pay for it. Hisoka made small talk with you while trying to be as kind as he could since he didn't want to scare you away and fail his mission. Illumi soon had enough of just sitting by your side as he grabbed your jaw and pulled your face towards him, leaning forward and boldly kissing you. Your eyes widened as you felt his thin lips press against yours and kiss you deeply, before you had a chance to kiss back he pulled away. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" He said, licking over his lips. Despite his blank expression something about him pulls you in, "T-That sounds nice. We can take my car." You shyly said as you quickly pulled out your wallet and paid the bartender. "You're just going to leave me behind? Let me come with you." Hisoka said as he stood up, wanting to be apart of your future actions. You hesitated to agree, glancing at Illumi who had an 'I don't care' face but was really dying inside. You decided that Illumi was interested in the idea, wanting to please him you reluctantly agreed to Hisoka's offer. Illumi internally groaned, feeling irritated at how you couldn't understand his expressions. He then grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the bar.

Illumi pulled you towards your car, throwing you in the passenger seat after he grabbed the keys from your pocket. Hisoka was speed walking to catch up, he quickly grabbed the keys from Illumi's hand and ran to get in the driver's seat. He tried his best to drive away before Illumi could get in but that failed when he slammed the door open and fell in, the car speeding off right after he face-planted into the seat. "Are you okay?! Be careful!" You said, moving so you could look back at Illumi who laid there, face forwards into the seats. "I'm fine." He responded blankly, moving to sit normally in his seat. You sighed before turning forwards and giving Hisoka the directions to your house. He smirked at you as he moved his hand off of the steering wheel and inched it towards your thigh. You tensed as he traced over the fabric of your pants, slowly moving his hand up your thigh. Illumi glared darkly at the scene, leaning forward in his seat so his breath was tickling your neck. You froze from their close distance while glancing at both of their faces. Hisoka was smirking as he stared at the street ahead of him while Illumi gazed at your face with a blank look. 

He leaned towards your neck and left little kisses, sucking on your skin lightly. Illumi didn't plan on going far with you but after Hisoka appeared, his plans changed. He moved his eyes to Hisoka who was trying to hold back an angry look, Hisoka felt the need to win but so far you seemed to like Illumi better. Hisoka moved his hand up your pants as he dug his long fingernails into the fabric, breaking through it and pressing painfully against your skin. You moved your head in his direction, making him cheer in his head since he got your attention away from Illumi. To celebrate he pressed his palm down firmly on your dick, gripping it tightly in his hand. You groaned at the harshness, tugging weakly at his wrist. He started moving his fingers, massaging and rubbing you through the fabric. Squeezing your eyes tightly, you panted silently from the growing pleasure. Illumi bit down hard on your neck and sucked on the bite that was starting to leak blood. "Fuck~ so r-rough. We haven't even got out of the car yet." You groaned out, feeling the sensations increase when their movements got faster. 

Hisoka slowly pulled down your pants after he unzipped them, rubbing his fingers against your growing bulge and cupping it in his hand. Illumi leaned further towards you, his knees on his seat while his chest was against the back of the passenger chair. He slid his hand up your shirt while kissing your neck roughly, using his other hand to pull your shirt down so he had access to your shoulder. Soon Hisoka moved his hand into your boxers, stroking your dick lightly and using the precum you were leaking to moisturize his hand. You grabbed onto his wrist and the handle on the ceiling of the car as you moaned, his hand felt so tight around you. "Where do I turn?" Hisoka asked when as a corner approached and he didn't know which way was to your house. "Hnn~ fuck." You groaned as you tried to think of an answer but were distracted by his hand. "Cmon Y/n... I don't want to go the wrong way." He said while gripping tighter on your cock. "Right! G-go right!" You gasped out, feeling his hand tighten around you while moving up and down. "Good boy~" Turning the corner, Hisoka spotted a house that matched the description you gave him when he first started driving. He didn't stop moving his hand until he parked in your driveway. He pulled his hand out of your pants and unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door and strutting to your front door. Illumi scowled in anger, feeling neglected from your attention being on Hisoka the whole car ride. "Y/n. If you keep ignoring me I won't be nice to you anymore." He threatened, grabbing your face and harshly pulling it towards him. He kisses you deeply, shoving his tongue in your mouth and licking your teeth before pulling away and exiting the car. You stared wide-eyed as they used the key they stole from you to unlock your door and enter your house. You gulped as you pulled up your pants and got out of the car, walking slowly till you got to your room where you knew they were waiting. 

You gripped the doorknob, taking a deep breath before turning it and entering your room. Hisoka was standing at the foot of the bed, taking off his colorful pants and Illumi was laying shirtless against the headboard, staring at you when you entered the toom. "Go lay down, Y/n~ I'll make you feel good." Hisoka purred to you as he walked over to your desk and started searching through it, soon pulling out a bottle of lube. You pulled off your shirt and pants before walking over to the bed, sitting and scootching back until your head touched the headboard. Illumi moved closer to you and laid his head on your naked thigh, staring in your eyes as he hooked a finger in your waistband. Hisoka moved towards you, setting his knees on the bed and moving backward so your calves were on the inside of his legs. His naked ass was faced towards you as he bent over, presenting himself to you. You heard the lube bottle open, seeing Hisoka bring it to his entrance and squirt it on his ass. The liquid trickled down in between his lumps of fat and drip onto the mattress below him. He threw the bottle to the side, reaching behind him and massaging the lube into his skin. Illumi tugged your boxers down, your hard cock springing out into the cold air. He grasped your cock in his hands and brought his face closer towards it, blowing slightly on the tip. You groaned lightly from the sensation, getting harder from the feeling of his mouth and view in front of you.

Hisoka slid a finger inside himself, moaning louder than he usually would, wanting to entertain you. Illumi slowly brought your tip into his mouth, sucking harshly before moving it further into his wet throat. You gripped onto his long hair, pulling it into a ponytail shape and tugging on it roughly. He moaned against your cock, sending vibrations through the sensitive shaft. You moaned as you tried to keep your eyes open, wanting to stare at Hisoka playing with himself in front of you. "Y/n~ don't take your eyes off me. Okay?" Hisoka gasped out to you, gripping onto your leg with his free hand, digging his nails into the skin as a warning. "O-okay! I won't, I promise I won't!" You said breathlessly, moaning when Illumi sunk his mouth downwards on your dick, sucking tightly on it. Hisoka moved his second finger towards his entrance and pushed in, hissing in pain as his long fingernails scraped against his insides. You saw his fingers move outwards in a scissoring motion so he could stretch himself. Hearing him whine from his own fingers made you cover your mouth to hold back your moans. Illumi's mouth felt so good around you, and Hisoka's seductive moans turned you on even more. 

Illumi bobbed his head up and down while sucking on your cock. His saliva fell down his chin and onto your upper thighs. Illumi rubbed his fingers in the leftover saliva, reaching down to his ass and sliding his hand in his underwear. He circled his entrance before pushing two fingers in at the same time, copying what Hisoka was doing since he had no idea what to do. He choked on his moans of pain, the sudden entrance of his fingers in his virgin hole felt like he was going to rip. Tears formed in his eyes as he started moving the fingers in him, trying to make himself feel good just like Hisoka. He swirled his tongue around your tip as fast as he could. He wanted you to feel good, he wanted to prove he was better than Hisoka and prove that he could make you feel better than Hisoka could. Hearing Hisoka moan for you to watch him finger himself filled Illumi with anger, he couldn't stand being ignored for that clown. "I-I'm cumming~ fuck-" You moaned out to them, tingles spreading through your body as Illumi sucked you fast and hard, pushing you to your breaking point. You grasped his hair tighter as your sperm shot down his throat, feeling him gag and choke around you. You let go of his head and pulled him up so he could breathe, rubbing his back to calm him down as he tried to swallow your cum.

You noticed his wrist was moving quickly in his pants, showing how he was getting off while sucking your dick. "You're so fucking hot." You whispered to him, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. You didn't like tasting yourself on his lips but if you got to kiss him you could handle it. Hisoka sat up straight when he heard you and Illumi kissing behind him, turning around to see your head turned away from him and Illumi's hand moving in his pants. "You... Haha, I don't enjoy being ignored." Hisoka said angrily as he turned around and sat down on your lap. His naked body pressed against your chests as he took your face in his hands and pulled you away from Illumi. He pressed his lips against yours, pulling your jaw down so he could stick his tongue in your mouth. His saliva tasted of bubble gum as it mixed with yours, his tongue moving in your mouth and licking your tastebuds. Illumi panted as he started to slowly pull off his pants with his free hand, the other hand still moving his fingers in and out of his entrance. He shuffled them down his legs and threw them off of the bed. 

Hisoka pushed his body forwards, grinding his wet ass against your leg, smearing the lube on your skin. He moaned into your mouth, gripping the back of your head so he could shove his tongue further in your mouth. Illumi gripped the boxers that were midway down your thigh and pulled them off fully before starting to place kisses on your skin, traveling upwards until Hisoka got in the way. He sat back up, grabbing your shoulders and sliding in between you and Hisoka. He could feel your hard length pressing against his ass as he sat on your crotch, grinding forward and gasping from the feeling of his dick rubbing against your chest and your cock rubbing slightly against his entrance. He trailed his hand down your chest before grasping your cock and trying to align it with his entrance. He huffed in irritation as it slid away from his hole when he moved, feeling irritated by his lack of experience. Hisoka reached under Illumi, grabbing your dick and lifting Illumi by his waist with his other hand. He wanted to be the one to have you first but he couldn't let Illumi embarrass himself any further. Illumi squirmed on top of you when he felt Hisoka grab him and place your tip at his entrance. "Don't be so angry. Now, move like this." Hisoka said, placing both hands on Illumi's hips and slamming him fully down on your cock. You grasped his shoulders tightly, moaning at the overwhelming tightness of Illumi. "T-too much~! Oh-! Ah fuck~!" Illumi moaned and cried slightly from the sudden stretching, holding onto Hisoka's hand that was on his waist and your shoulder. Hisoka tried to move him on you, pulling upwards on his hips but stopping when Illumi shook from the pain. He sighed in irritation before getting off the bed and grabbing the lube he used earlier. He moved back to his previous position behind Illumi and opened the bottle. Angling it at Illumi's stretched hole and squirting the liquid out. 

Illumi shivered from the cold fluid touching where your bodies were connected. Hisoka grabbed Illumi's hand and brought it to his hole, using Illumi's fingers to spread the liquid. "Go on now, move or I'll take your place." Hisoka teasingly threatened him, pretending to pull Illumi off of you to show what he meant. Whines left Illumi's mouth as he started using his thighs to slowly move on your dick, bouncing on top of you. He barely knew what he was doing but he continued trying different movements and sticking with the ones that got the most reaction out of you. He leaned forwards and buried his head in your neck, his arms gripping your biceps tightly to help him ride you. Hisoka moved to the side of you, laying on his side with his head on your shoulder. Grabbing your hand he placed it on his waist. "Still ignoring me... Touch me and maybe I'll forgive you." He ordered, motioning to your hand. You tried your best to focus on him but Illumi bouncing on top of you was so distracting. The intense movement of his hips moving made you twitch inside of him, his walls squeezing you tightly and the heat of him making your legs tingle. You panted heavily as you moved your hand to Hisoka's dick, weakly grabbing it and starting to stroke him. He hummed in approval as he moved closer to you and licked at your neck, staring at Illumi's face that was buried in your opposite shoulder. He smirked wildly at him as he sucked on the bite marks Illumi left while you were in the car. 

Illumi moaned loudly in your ear, he felt pain and pleasure shoot through his body as he moved faster on you. He arched his back forward, feeling you brush against the spot that made his legs tremble harshly. He bit into your neck as he forced your cock to massage that spot inside of him repeatedly. His thighs quivered from the pleasure and exercise as he moved faster on you. He could feel a harsh heat build in his life stomach as he pressed your dick against his prostate once again. Illumi didn't know what this feeling building in his stomach was but it grew with every bit of pleasure he felt. You both moaned loudly from the feeling were giving each other, leaking cum inside him as your second orgasm came closer. "C-cumming! I'm cumming!" You moaned to him, making Illumi realize what the feeling was. "Me too! Oh- hngh please~." He whined into your neck, feeling his body shake as white liquid soon shot out of his tip. You tried your best to move your wrist so you could stroke Hisoka like he said, squeezing tightly around his cock when you came. 

Hisoka removed your hand from around him as he sat up, grabbing Illumi's waist and pulling him off of you, laying him to the side. Illumi didn't move to struggle against him since he was too busy collecting his breath, gripping onto the sheets below him to gather his thoughts. Hisoka moved on top of your panting form, gripping your wrists tightly and shoving them against the headboard. He used his nen to bind your wrists together, sticking them to the headboard tightly with his bungee gum. You whined as he slowly moved his ass on your sensitive dick that was soaking in cum and lube. You squirmed as he didn't hesitate to align your cock with his entrance, slamming himself all at once. You moaned loudly, yanking your hand in their restraints. Getting jerked off until you were about to cum, Illumi sucking your dick and riding you, and now Hisoka relentlessly bouncing on top of you made you feel so sensitive. You could feel every touch he made on you, his insides tightly squeezing around you and his nails digging deeply into your shoulder and drawing blood. 

"I waited so long for this, didn't I? Try to last a little longer than this so it wasn't a waste of my time." He panted out while moving faster on you. You could only whine incoherent words in response. You felt like all of your nerves were burning up, the air in the room felt so hot from Hisoka's actions. His hot insides clenching around you, his bungee gum restricting your arms from moving, and his hands. His hands moved all over your body, touching your chest and up to your neck. His slender fingers wrapped around your throat, his nails digging into the skin in the backside as he choked you. You struggled to think correctly as his hand cut off the blood supply to your head. You felt the heat of the room multiple and the sensations around your cock grow more intense. "Good boy~ I'm almost there, just a little longer." Hisoka moaned to you, his hand tugging on your neck to support his thighs. He leaned backward so your cock moved in different directions, sliding in and out of him as his thighs moved. Rapidly massaging your cock against all of the pleasurable spots inside him, making him grow closer to release. He moaned loudly as he came all over your chest, feeling your hot liquid spill inside of him seconds later. He crawled off of you, watching your eyes flutter shut as you fell asleep.

Illumi opened his eyes as he heard your movements stop, seeing you passed out and Hisoka cuddling against you. He glared at Hisoka darkly when he buried his head into your chest affectionately. Illumi used all of the strength he had left to push him off of you and onto the floor, feeling joy in his heart when Hisoka yelped in pain. He smiled slightly as he gently laid his head on your chest and listened to your quick heartbeat before falling asleep peacefully. 

___


	3. Sanemi Shinazugawa - Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon slayer and a demom were never meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character - Sanemi Shinazugawa
> 
> Anime - Demon Slayer
> 
> Warnings - degrading, breeding kink, tentacles, male lactation, nipple play

Having to sneak away to visit you was irritating but worth it. He wished he could meet with you without having to hide in the shadows. Not being able to talk or brag about you to everyone was even worse. Sanemi knew your relationship was forbidden, he even boasted to the other Hasira about how much he hated filthy demons. But here he was, smiling giddily as he ran towards the meeting place you and him regularly met at so nobody would find you together. Thinking about how happy he was with you made him feel guilty about lying to everyone. He loved you too much to ever leave you, so he decided to forget about everyone else and accept who and what you were. 

When he finally arrived at the hidden shed in the woods, butterflies invaded his stomach. He was so happy to see you, you made him happy and lovestruck. Even thinking about you caused his heart to race. You slowly open the door when you smelt he was close by, opening your arms for him. Sanemi jumped on you, his large body almost bringing you to the floor. "I don't think I could've gone another day without seeing you." He said breathlessly, burying his scarred face in your chest. "Me neither... I'm just happy I finally get to be here with you." A smile came to his face from your affectionate words. His smell invaded your nose, it was addicted and calming at the same time. It was strange how you never got the urge to eat Sanemi. Usually, all blood made you hungry, but not his. "Let's go inside." You picked him up by his thighs, pulling him close to you so you could keep hugging. He grasped your shoulders so he wouldn't fall, keeping his nose nuzzled close to you so your scent wouldn't leave him. You sat on the mat that was in the middle of the shed, laying him on top of you. "How have you been? Are you eating and sleeping enough?" You asked worriedly, stroking his white hair softly. "Everything sucks and everyone is annoying. I wish I could just be here with you all the time." His angry words made you laugh slightly. "You should make more friends that don't annoy you all the time. I don't want you to be alone after I'm gone..." You could feel a frown form on his face at your words. Both of you knew it was the truth. No matter how strong you were, Muzan could kill you the second he found out about your relationship with Sanemi or if he decided you weren't useful to him anymore. "Well, I'll protect you from those demons! So you can be here with me forever!" He said with determination while sitting up on your lap. Sanemi would never let you leave him. Even if he had to die with you.

"You're silly, don't say things like that... Well, let's not think about that anymore. I want to do other things." You said, pulling him back down on you. He blushed lightly, "Like what?" You smiled mischievously in response, placing your hands up his Hashira uniform. "Don't you already know?" Sanemi shivered slightly when your breath tickled his ear, letting him know just how close you were. "It's been so long... I've missed you too much and I don't think I can keep my hands to myself." You said while groping his thigh fat softly, massaging the muscle with your palm. Sanemi whined against you at the feeling. His thighs were always sensitive and when you touched them, he couldn't help but let out pleasured noises. "Y/n~ D-don't go so quick, idiot!" Sanemi said in fake anger, hiding his red face from you. You laughed lightly as you trailed your hands further up, grazing his inner thighs with your fingertips. His soft skin was covered in dark scars, the lines were jagged and swollen but you didn't mind, you still thought he looked beautiful. Gently pulling the clothes off of him, you kissed his scarred skin. "I see my slutty little boy has been taking care of himself just like I told him to. You deserve a reward~" You said when you noticed how well the scars were healing and how there weren't any new ones. Sanemi looked away from you as he blushed. "I've been good... So you better reward me just how I deserve!" He ordered as he tried to hide his chest with his arms. "What's this~?" You said teasingly as you pulled at his arms. "Don't be like that. Let me see you." You said in a serious voice when he moved his upper body away from you. Sanemi looked down in shame while turning towards you, unwrapping his arms from his chest. You laughed slightly while reaching forward, touching the fabric that was wrapped around his chest. "Why are you leaking so much? Is my little slut so excited, he can't his milk inside?" You teased him, pressing down on the soaked material, feeling your fingertip get wet. "Don't say things like that! I can't help it when you do things to me..." He tried to seem angry but his averted gaze and red face showed how shy he was. "Aw, don't be so shy. I'm going to see all of you soon enough." You rubbed his hard nipples through the cloth, smiling when you felt him drip.

You gently pulled the soaked fabric off of his chest. White liquid immediately dripped down his chest after his nipples were freed. Sanemi's face turned red when he noticed your gaze on his leaking breasts. You leaned forward and slightly poked your tongue out, lapping at the milk that was falling slowly. A gasp left his mouth, his overly sensitive chest tingled at the touch of your warm tongue. "Y/n- That feels good..." He mumbled, pulling your head closer to his chest. "You taste so good, my little cockslut~" The words rolled off of your tongue easily. The sultry tone of your voice made Sanemi's stomach do flips, growing more excited for what was to come. "Thank you for the meal..~" You purred to him before biting down roughly on his nipple, feeling the warm liquid drip quickly into your mouth. Sanemi let out various noises. He could feel the liquid squirting out of him. Knowing you were allowing that in your mouth and swallowing it made his body turn hot. Your lips wrapped around his nipple tightly, sucking and biting at it to get more milk out.

You could feel Sanemi trying to grind against you, desperate to have his naked cock touched. Unconsciously, your demon art activated. Usually, you had control over it but when you got too excited, it had a mind of its own. Dripping with aphrodisiac, the tentacles slowly moved towards Sanemi. You thought about retracting them but decided to just take control of their movements. You focused and made them slide up his thighs, leaving the wet aphrodisiac wherever it touched. Sanemi could feel his skin tingle in the places the liquid touched. Pants left his mouth, he grew more sensitive every second. A tentacle slowly wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing him tightly. The liquid covered his cock quickly. He could feel his precum spill out when the tentacle moved, rubbing his tip and suctioning the small veins.  
"Y/n..~ Keep going- Ah, it feels so g-good." He moaned loudly, burying his head further into your neck and biting softly to hold in his noises. Your tongue continued lapping at his milk, sucking lightly to get more out. 

Your tentacle traced over his soaked hole, sending a shockwave of heat through his body while whines left his mouth. His legs trembled in excitement, feeling you slowly press the tips of your blood demon art into him. "Does that make my slut feel good~? Tell me how good I make you feel." Another tentacle pressed into him, squirting it's liquid all over his walls. The size of it expanded suddenly, growing thicker to stretch his tight hole. "It feels s-so good~! Mmm, oh f-fuck... You make me feel so good," He moaned loudly to you. The aphrodisiac made his insides feel like they were melting in pleasure. The liquid dripped out of him and into his legs, making the skin sensitive to any touch. The suctions of your tentacle pressed against his walls. It clenched his prostate tightly, the slimy appendage bending and stretching inside him. Sanemi held your shoulders tightly and pulled you closer to him, moaning into your neck. "Fuck me~ Please... Ah- Y/n, fuck me!" You grinned at his desperation while twisting his nipples slightly, feeling his milk drip onto you.

Slowly pushing him onto his back, you crawled on top of him. "You're such a dirty little boy..." You clicked your tongue in fake irritation. "Being so desperate for my cock when I was already giving you so much. You're not being very nice to me, are you?" Sanemi shivered under you, feeling your thick tentacles bury further in his ass. "I'm s-sorry..! I promise I'll be better- hng, ahh~ Just, please... Please give me your cock!" Sanemi cried out, grinding upwards so the tentacle wrapping around his tip would rub him harder. "Just wait a little longer. You can do that for me, right?" You said, forcing more tentacles to form. He nodded rapidly in approval, wanting to follow your orders the beta he could. You smiled at him while moving a small tentacle to his chest. Placing it on his swollen nipple, rubbing it slowly. Sanemi squirmed under you at the feeling. His milk duct already felt empty, his glands aching as you forced more liquid out of them. He felt lopsided, one was dripping as the milk forced it's way out, and the other clenched painfully from how empty it was. "Not there~! Mm- I'm too sensitive..!" You ignored his whines, bringing your mouth to his neglected nipple. You licked lightly on the bud, your tongue immediately tasting his sweet liquid.

Sanemi shakily pulled down your pants the best he could, desperately wanting your cock inside of him as soon as possible. You allowed him to continue, thrusting your large tentacle inside of him and sucking on his dripping nipple. Another tentacle was squeezed tightly around his cock, rubbing him tightly to add to the pleasure he was feeling. Moans left his mouth while he pulled down your underwear, feeling his cock throb when your hard length was revealed. You hummed when the cold air touched your shaft. "You're so impatient, needy slut... But I guess I'll allow it since you've been good for me." Sanemi only moaned in response, not being able to form words.

He gripped your length and moved his ass so your tip was rubbing against him. Sanemi felt pleasure fill him to the brim as you pushed inside of his dripping hole. The aphrodisiac spilled out of him, your cock pushing more out as every inch entered him. His insides could feel every detail of your cock burying in him. The way you moved to adjust to his tightness caused you to press on different areas inside him. Various noises left Sanemi's mouth. His mind could barely process how good he felt, making blabbers come from him. "Mmm, your slutty hole is so tight~" His muscular arms pulled your head closer to him, desperate to feel your mouth around his leaking nipple. You obeyed, continuing to suck while you rocked your hips slowly. "Ha- Ah, faster..! Fuc- Fuck me harder~ I can't- I can't wait a-anymore!" He managed to say as he orgasmed, shakily moving his legs to push your hips towards him. You groaned softly as the leftover aphrodisiac inside him started working on you, your cock growing sensitive to his clenching hole. Slowly, your hips started to move. The wetness of him making it easy to thrust.

You could feel droplets of your pre-cum slide out, going deep inside Sanemi. The more he squeezed your sensitive cock, the more you wanted to be closer to cumming. You wanted to fill his stomach with your seed, you wanted to feel the nervousness of wondering if his stomach would be full with your child. The thought of your precious Sanemi carrying your offspring inside of him made you move faster in his hole. If he was pregnant, his breasts would be leaking even more than they already do. His toned stomach would be swollen and inflated, growing every day. Sliding in and out of him, Sanemi moaned and scratched at your shoulders. He wished he could know what you were thinking about. The look on your face showed how lustful you were as you shoved your cock inside him. 

You gripped his hips and pulled him closer to you. Every inch of your cock moved inside him, being squeezed tightly by his hole. The more you thought about your thick cum swimming in his stomach, the faster you moved. "Y/- Y/n, Y-you feel so good~ Your cock feels so good..!" Sanemi cried out, his prostate being abused and toyed with. You could feel how his bump rubbed the side of your shaft, his body shook with every touch to it, his legs and hole tightening around you. His white milk spilled out, running down his chest and dripping onto the mat below you. You tried your best to lick the mess, your tongue running over the bump of his nipple and lapping at the sweet liquid. "Be quiet, you fucking whore... You're too loud." You said while rolling your eyes, shoving his face further into your shoulder. Sanemi whimpered in response, biting down on your skin to muffle his noises. His cock twitched against your stomach, it had been grinding into you with every movement you made.

Sanemi could feel you twitching inside him. The aphrodisiac and his tightness made your orgasm come quicker than expected but you were sure Sanemi wouldn't complain, he was already drained of energy. Excitement filled you as the hot bubble in your stomach grew. His hole would be stuffed with your cum, the seed would soon be rushing to his womb when it had nowhere else to go. "Fuck~ I'm cumming..." You groaned, making Sanemi squirm under you. He was close too, his tip an angry red as it came closer to releasing his cum. A few more touches to his prostate and he couldn't hold it anymore, his orgasm forced itself out. Cum sprayed on both of your chests, the thick liquid mixing with sweat and his milk. Your eyes rolled back as your cum filled Sanemi deeply. You shoved as far as you could up him, making sure not to leave a spot inside of him clean and without your liquid. You thought of Sanemi telling you that your child was growing side of him, how his womb was now holding something you created by fucking him. You made sure to not leave Sanemi's hole, keeping your cum deep inside of him despite how much it would hurt him tomorrow. He pulled his teeth away from your bleeding neck, whimpering unconsciously from his intense orgasm. He could feel your cum inside him, spreading to different areas at the slightest movement. 

You rolled over to the side in a more comfortable position, keeping yourself inside him and holding him as close as possible. Smiling lightly, you pushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. One day, you might have to leave him but you would try your hardest to prevent it. If fighting Muzan was the only way you could stay with Sanemi, even if there was a chance you would die, it was worth the risk. "Go to sleep, Sanemi. We can talk more tomorrow and I promise I'll be here when you wake up." 

___


	4. Lawliet and Light Yagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on the Kira case with them, they couldn't help but want your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s) - Lawliet and Light
> 
> Anime - Death note
> 
> Warnings - degrading, breeding kink, masochism, sadism, daddy/master kink, overstimulation, oral

Light glared at the black-haired detective who was watching you look through files. L loved to admire you instead of doing his work which was strange for him, seeing as that's usually all he did. The reason for Light's glaring was because he wanted to be able to stare at you too but if L wasn't working then that meant he had to do it. He was also annoyed with the handcuff keeping him to L, they couldn't go anywhere without each other and that made him not able to have any alone time with you.

"Ryuzaki... Don't you think we should be working? We aren't going to find Kira if you keep slacking off." Light said as he gave a passive-aggressive smile. "Hmm, well I don't think a little break will hurt. I'm sure you can handle it on your own." He scooped a bite of cake off his plate, not taking his eyes off of you for a second. Light tried his best to hide his glare, the urge to get rid of L as fast as possible growing. He stood up quickly, dragging L with him as he stomped towards you. "Y/n, are you doing okay? It must be stressful having to do all the work. I can help any way you need." Light said while sitting next to you and ignoring L who was glaring at him. "Thank you, Light. You're too kind, I would love some help if you have time." A smile came to your face, making it obvious to both of them that you were thankful. "I can help too. It will go by faster if we all work together, right?" L said while moving towards you and sitting on your lap, placing his feet on your knees. "O-Oh, okay. Thank you, Ryuzaki..." You mumbled, the closeness of his body making your cheeks light up. "It's no problem. You are my most loyal detective, I'm very thankful for everything you do." He said as he chewed on his pinky finger, staring up at you. Light pulled on the handcuffs, making the metal dig into L's skin. He tried his best to ignore his bruising wrist, focusing on pushing his body closer to yours. 

Light growled under his breath when he didn't get a reaction, reluctantly sitting in the chair closest to you and scootching it towards you. "I've just been looking through these files of possible suspects." You said as you split the papers and handed them the smaller stacks, not wanting to give them too much work. "Let me see yours, Y/n." Light said as he leaned towards you and looked at the file you were holding. His breath tickled your face and he could feel your shoulder touching his chin. Setting his head on your shoulder, he nuzzled his cheek against you while staring at the paper ahead of him. "Light..? It would be faster if we all did our own papers, right?" You said, raising your eyebrow at his attempt to get your attention. "Uh, yeah... I guess so." Light blushed in embarrassment and pulled away from you. L smiled mischievously as he pretended to get to work. Seeing Light embarrassed brought joy to his heart.

You did your best to hold back a laugh. It was always entertaining to see them desperate to get a second of attention from you. You hummed as you started working. It was difficult to focus with Light's burning gaze on the side of your face and L's squirming body, dangerously close to your cock. You sighed as you gripped his hips, forcing them to stop. "Be still." L felt a shiver go up his spine as you whispered your demand to him. A blush rose on his face. Glancing at Light, he smirked at the expression on his face. "Alright... Sorry, Y/n." He mumbled while nibbling on his finger. You pulled him closer to you, getting back to work. L had to hold back a giddy giggle. He felt accomplished at getting more affection from you than Light has all day. 

Later in the day, you had left to deal with personal business, leaving the two rivals alone. "I'm going to visit him tonight but I still can't release you from our restraints. As much as I want to, it wouldn't help me prove that you're Kira." L said, interrupting the silence between them. "I wouldn't have let you be with him alone anyway. You aren't going to win that easily." Light responded as he held back his angry expression. Both of them stayed in silence for a while before they stood, walking towards your bedroom.

They glared at each other as they stood outside your room. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how they couldn't have you to themself. They didn't want to share with each other, so they decided this would make you choose. "Get in my way and I won't hold back on Y/n. He will be mine." Light said as he gripped the doorknob to your room. "Interesting thought... There's no possible way he would choose you over me." Lawliet responded as he placed his hand on top of Light's and squeezed tightly, keeping his furious stare steady on the brown-haired boy. Light gave a disgusted smile in return, opening the door and barging in without warning. 

He looked around, seeing you looking through papers as you leaned against your desk. You looked up when you heard the door squeak, seeing L and Light staring at you. "Did you need something? I was just about to go to sleep." You said, setting your papers down on the desk. They didn't respond, walking towards you. "Are you two okay?" You said in confusion. They ignored you, just continuing to walk closer. L kneeled in front of you and pressed his cheek against your thigh. "Y/n~ Why don't you ever pay attention to me?" He said as he tilted his head so he could look up at you. You raised an eyebrow, looking at Light who stood to where his chest was against your arm, his breath fanning over your neck. You didn't really understand what was happening but you decided to go with it. You placed your hand on Light's waist and pulled him closer to you. L started slowly grinding against your leg, pulling in the fabric of your pants to try and get your attention. "Mmm, daddy... Pay attention to me. Please, please." He whined, humping faster on your leg to get pressure on his cock. The nickname rolled off his tongue easily, it felt natural to call you that. "You got excited so quickly... Were you that desperate to feel good?" You teased him, moving your leg closer to him. He nodded quickly in response. L didn't understand why it felt so good. He nor Light were experienced with sex or pleasure. They had no idea what to do so they just went with what their body told them and liked the most. 

Light slowly started kissing your neck, whimpering at the taste of your skin. His hand gripped your shirt tightly as he continued to kiss your skin. Hearing L moan at your feet made his heart pang in anger. He hated him more than anything. The urge to claim you was overwhelming. He unconsciously started to bite at your skin. Sucking and hallowing his cheeks so the marks would get darker. Light had no clue what to do so he followed his instinct.

L slowly moved his hand to your cock. He cupped you through your pants, grinding faster against your leg when he felt your size. Slowly massaging you through your pants, he felt you get larger. "I should punish you for touching me without permission, hm?" You said, making L shake at the sound of your voice. "Do whatever you want to me, daddy..." L gasped out, using his thighs to move his hips forwards. The thought of you hurting him and using his body like a toy was such a turn on. "Oh, is that what you want?" You said, turning your head to the side so Light could kiss more of your neck. "Mmm, yes... Punish me, daddy, ~" He moaned, his cock straining in his pants, still grinding sloppily against your leg. You nodded and slowly started petting his black hair. "Make me feel good first~," You said as you pulled his hair roughly and pushed his face towards your cock. He whimpered as he felt your dick against his face. Knowing you were allowing him to touch you made his body heat up. He shakily pulled down your pants, his breath picking up as the urge to see you grew. Hurridly tugging your boxers down, he whimpered. Lawliet stared at your cock. He could feel his mouth salivate and his cock twitch in his underwear. His mouth opened, breathing his hot air on your tip as he prepared his throat to envelop you.

Light glared furiously, jealousy bubbling in him. He hated how L got to have your cock before he could. Growing tired of the jealousy, he dropped to his knees. He lightly licked at the base where Lawliet could fit in his mouth. His tongue licked the dry skin of your cock, wetting wherever he licked in his hot saliva. Slowly moving you further down his throat, L tried his best to breathe through his nose. He hallowed his mouth and sucked. "Such a good cock sucker~ Now, use your tongue." You said while gripping his hair and moving more of you in his mouth. L gasped and clung to your arms, squirming around on the floor. Holding back his gag reflex was growing more difficult with every inch you slid in his throat. He didn't want to accidentally bite you or gag too much. Following your orders, he started swirling his tongue. It was more difficult when multitasking but L tried his hardest, wanting to please you. Light stood up again when he realized he couldn't do anything down there. He kissed your cheek and turned your face towards him. "Master Y/n... Make me feel good too, please." He whispered against your lips. "Don't be so selfish. Learn to be patient and I'll give you what you want." You said before allowing him to connect his lips with yours. 

Light closed his eyes tightly and let you take the lead. He didn't know how to kiss properly, his lips stayed still and his mouth was shut tightly. You gripped his jaw and slightly pulled it down, forcing his mouth open. "Just relax and keep your mouth open. Breathe through your nose." You whispered before continuing to kiss him. Groans left your mouth as L sucked you harder. His tongue continued to move in various motions, bobbing his head to get more of your length inside him. You sucked lightly on Light's lips, pushing your pink muscle in his mouth and rubbing his taste buds. Your hand moved to his bulge, cupping the small tent in his pants. "Getting hard from kissing me... That makes you a dirty whore, hm?" You teased him, roughly pushing your hand down on his cock. Light slumped against you, letting out moans of pleasure. His body couldn't process the feeling, the lack of experience made him more sensitive. "You are a dirty whore, right? Tell me how dirty you are." You rubbed him through his pants in a circular motion as you waited for a response. "Yes, Master Y/n... I'm a dirty w-whore..." He whined as his face flushed red in embarrassment. His cock seemed to love the humiliation, twitching against your hand and leaking pre-cum. You hummed in approval, sliding your hand down his pants. 

The coldness of your skin made every touch you have him more pleasurable. You gripped his ass, spreading the lumps of fat before pushing your fingers inside of him. Light gasped at the sensation. His hole had never been touched like this. Your fingers gently moved inside of him, running along the bumps of his walls before speeding up. The change of pace shocked him, gripping your shirt and burying his head in your chest as he moaned. Roughly moving your wrist, you stretched Light's tight ass. The warm feeling around your cock got more intense the closer you came to cumming. Their noises made your insides stir in want, L whimpering at the taste of your dick and Light moaning from your rough stretching. Knowing that these noises were for you was amazing. You knew they would never sound like this for anyone else. You gripped L's hair tighter and shoved his head all the way down on your dick. Your cum spilled inside his mouth. L pulled his head off of your cock and panted, catching the cum that fell from his mouth in his hands. He swallowed the best he could, stopping himself from moaning when he thought about how your cum would be inside his stomach. "You're so good at that... Have you been a bad whore and practiced on other people?" You said innocently as you faked a sad face. L gave a panicked look in response, shaking his head to say no. "Go lay on the bed, okay? Stretch yourself while we give you a show." You said as you grinned at him. L gave you a worried look, "I don't know how... Can't you do it for me, daddy?" He said as he tilted his head cutely. "No, you do it yourself but I'll show you how. Just pay close attention." You said as you tugged Light's pants down. Whines of embarrassment left Light's mouth when he felt someone other than you looking at his naked body. He also felt satisfaction knowing L was watching him get fingered by you. He hoped L was feeling jealousy as he watched you touch him. 

Light let out different pitched moans with every area you pleasured inside him. Looking back to make sure L was watching, you moved your fingers in different motions. "Mmm, Master..!That feels so good~" Light whimpered, squirming against you. Pressing down on his back to add to the arch, you spread him more and stared straight at L. "I'm glad your slutty hole feels good but remember what I said about not being selfish? Make me feel good too, stupid slut" You said as you grinned. Light weakly grabbed your cock, pumping you in his hand. L's face was a bright red, his legs were spread and his fingers moved inside his ass. Whimpers left his mouth as he imagined you doing it for him. He copied your finger movements and spread his fingers. He could feel himself stretch and widen, making him let out whiney moans. "Daddy, I can't wait for you to fuck me..."He whispered, his eyes rolling back as he imagined you spilling your seed inside him, impregnating him for months. 

"I think your ready, right slut?" You said while pulling your fingers out of him. He gasped and tried to move your hand back inside him but stopped as he realized what you were going to do. Moving so he was against the wall and you were behind him, your cock rubbed against his bare ass. "Master Y/n... Please put it in." He moaned out, just the touch of your wet cock touching his ass turned him on. You obeyed and slid inside him. Light moaned out at the pain and pleasure he felt. The lack of wetness made the stretching painful. L's spit helped some but it wasn't enough to stop the pain. You moved your hips without giving him much time to adjust, slamming inside him. His arms shook and he slumped against the wall. Involuntary moans left his mouth and he came, his white liquid spilling onto the wall. "You must've been so sensitive~." You purred in his ear, gripping his aching cock in your hand. "I want you to soak the wall in your cum." You said, quickly starting to stroke him and thrust your hips. "M-master, please! Mm- Ngh, it's too much..!" He cried out, cum dripping onto his feet and thighs. You pinched his red tip, rubbing his cum onto your hands before going back to stroking him. His tight insides rubbed against you, his cries about how sensitive he was made your thrusts rougher. Light loved the way you rammed inside whim, your cock relentlessly abusing his prostate and forcing him to cum. 

Cum dripped down rapidly. Light couldn't control his cock. His orgasms rapidly approved and immediately spilled out, realizing all over himself and the wall. "Master, I can't- please..!" He cried out, his body spasming as another orgasm approach. "You can do one more for me, right? I promise just one more..." You said as you slowed your hips slightly to let him think. "Okay, master... Just o-one more." Light responded, hiccuping between sentences. You nodded and continued moving. Your release was soon, you just needed a few more thrusts and you would be done. The wetness of his cum made it easy for you to stroke him. His cum had dripped down to his hole, wetting him and giving lubrication. "Master, I'm cumming! Please, Matser~" He whined, his dick twitching rapidly in your hand. You nodded and groaned in his ear. "Me too, I'm cumming..." Slowly buckling your hips forward, you came inside him. Light whimpered at the strange feeling, not use to having anything inside this part of him beside your cock. 

Carrying Light's body to the bed, you laid him down gently. L grasped your wrist and pulled you with all his strength on top of him. "Daddy, I can't wait anymore. Please! I can't wait... Just fuck me!" He whined, grinding upwards on your leg. "Don't be so impatient, selfish bitch. I will fuck you but you better be grateful." L nodded his head quickly in response. "Y-yes, I promise! I stretched myself just like you showed me." He said as he lifted his leg and presented himself for you. You nodded in approval before slowly aligning your tip with him. Even before entering, you could feel how tight and hot his insides would be. Just entering the tip inside him, his virgin hole squeezed you dramatically. "You didn't stretch good enough, bitch. Now I'm going to fuck you until my dick is imprinted inside you." You groaned to him before pushing your full length inside. He clawed at your bare skin, arching his back against the mattress while struggling to moan properly. His head was overwhelmed as he came all over his chest. The thickness of your cock was too much for him to handle. L never wanted to forget how your cock felt inside him. "D-daddy~! I'm your s-slut so fuck me like I'm your slut- Hngh~ ah-" He moaned loudly, feeling your move inside him. You grinned down at him, "Okay, my little whore~ Ill fuck you just like you want." You pulled out until just your tip was inside. Lawliet wailed as he felt you leave his stomach, missing the feeling a little too much. You thrust roughly back inside, groaning at the feeling before repeating it.

Looking to the side you noticed Light staring at you and L. You brought your hand to his weeping cock, running your hand along the side of his small shaft. His body flinched away from the overwhelming pleasure. You raised your eyebrow when you noticed the mess all over his chest "I'm surprised you can cum with your little cock untouched. I'm very impressed with you, bitch." Light blushed and turned away from you. He wasn't sure if his face was red from your compliment or the insult to his size. You didn't give him any time to respond, rocking your hips roughly to shove your cock further inside L and gripping Light's dick. Slowly, you moved your hand up and down on his dick to stroke him. Whines and whimpers erupt from both of them. Everywhere you touched sent a shockwave of pleasure through their bodies. Heat rapidly bubbled in their stomachs. Their orgasms came quickly, their bodies still not use to immense pleasure. Your cock rubbed along L's prostate, immediately causing thick cum to fall out of his tip. "It seems like we need to fix that, hm? You get off so easily, it makes it boring." You said without stopping your hip movements. He wanted to frown at your words, feeling sad about not pleasing you but his uncontrollable moans wouldn't let him. His mouth was opened wide and wouldn't close, pleasure had taken over his body.

All Lawliet could think about was how he wished he could carry your children. The feeling of you inside him, knowing at any second your cum could spill and risk getting him pregnant. How your bare cock rubbed the throbbing walls of his dripping uterus. He didn't know why he loved to think about your semen spilling inside him, swimming to his ovaries, and latching onto the eggs desperately waiting inside him. The more he felt your cock twitch, the more he waited to feel your hot cum travel inside him. You guessed it was how tight he felt but L squeezed onto you roughly. His hole twitched and throbbed as it practically begged to keep you inside. You could barely focus on stroking Light's sensitive dick, getting overwhelmed with the feeling of Lawliet. Moans left your mouth as you struggled to keep moving. Your hips still rapidly moved but his tightness made it hard to thrust inside him. He didn't even notice what he was doing, too focused on the feeling of the drops of pre-cum sliding inside him and spreading with every movement of your cock.

The feeling of your raw cock inside of him, dripping your thick seed inside his throbbing womb made him cum repeatably. He was so desperate to be filled with your offspring, needing to show everyone you were his. Your children were his and your cum was his. L begged to be filled with your cum, not wanting to let the chance of getting pregnant slip away. "F-fuck~ Such a whore, squeezing me on purpose like this." You moaned, feeling like your cock would squirt cum inside him at any second. L let out strangled whines, his ass ached from the rough fucking but it felt so good. The amount of pain he felt as his tight hole clenched around you was amazing. Cum didn't stop spraying from his tip. No matter how tired he was, L wouldn't stop until your semen was deep inside his womb. "I'm cumming! You better take it, slut~ You made me like this so fucking take it like the slut you are..!" You groaned out, your legs shaking slightly as the puddle inside your stomach increased painfully. 

L practically screamed as you released inside of him. He held you close and clenched around you, forcing the liquid further up his imaginary pussy. "D-Daddy, thank you..! T-Thank you! hngh, mmm! Thank you for your children! Thank you..." He whined, crying out as he came once again. You panted and looked at him in confusion. "Children..?" You thought out loud while slightly pulling out of him. L whimpered as he dug his nails into your shoulder, "No, stay inside me. Please, daddy..." You raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly. Looking at Light who was blushing and holding his face in his hands, you patted his head slightly. "You did so well Light~ Maybe I'll reward you tomorrow." You said before smiling when his face got even redder. "Okay... Goodnight." He whispered before turning on his side and closing his eyes. You moved so L was on your chest before pulling Light into your side, feeling him tense at the touch. "Goodnight." You said happily while closing your eyes, trying to ignore still being inside Lawliet.

___


	5. Baek Nakyum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing two men doing perverted things, Nakyum because curious about how it would feel. Curious about how it would feel with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character - Baek Nakyum
> 
> Manhwa - Painter of the night
> 
> Warnings - rimming, praising, daddy kink, nipple play, overstimulation, masochism

After Nakyum saw those two men doing unspeakable things in that shed, he wondered what it would be like. He wanted to know how it would feel and if he would enjoy it as much as those men seemed to. He didn't know how he would figure these things out until he stumbled upon you. Nakyum found himself attracted to you at first glance. When he got home after seeing you for the first time, you replaced the man in his dreams. Nakyum couldn't believe he could ever think about someone as lowly as you like this. You were nobody, a poor man who had a worthless job that paid less than comfortable. But that didn't stop his thoughts, he couldn't stop thinking about how you would feel inside him or how your lips would feel pressed against his skin. Nakyum was slowly going crazy, his stress from these dreams was overwhelming. His thoughts were always about you, he just couldn't get you out of his head. He needed to fix it soon and he had a good idea how to do just that. 

Nakyum was now quickly walking around town in search of you. He had a plan to get you to sleep with him. His money was already prepared back at his home, all he needed was to get you to agree. He let out a loud breath of relief when he finally spotted you, quickly speed walking over and tapping you on the shoulder. "Hello, sir. Did you need something?" You asked politely, bowing your head in respect when you noticed who it was. "A-Are you free right now? I have some things I want to ask you..." Nakyum blushed as he spoke, being so close to the man he couldn't stop having wet dreams about was embarrassing and thrilling at the same time. He prayed mentally that you would agree to his conditions. "I guess I could. Did you want to go somewhere more private?" You asked quietly, taking note of the people glancing in your direction who were wondering why a respected painter like Nakyum was talking to you. "Yes! That would be great." He smiled nervously, grabbing your hand without realizing it and dragging you somewhere more private. You stared at him with wide eyes from his panicked attitude. He seemed rushed, and like he had to speak to you right now or he would go crazy. "Is everything alright, sir?" You asked worriedly while hoping you weren't in trouble for something. "I don't know..." He responded before pulling you behind a building where nobody was around. "Are you going to kill me, sir..?" You whispered nervously as you prepared yourself to run. "No! I-its nothing like that, I promise!" He waved his hands around in panic as you got the wrong idea. "I just had a question I needed to ask you. If you say no there won't be a problem but please think about it..." Nakyum said as he fiddled with his fingers. You nodded your head slowly in response, waiting to see what he had to ask you.

"Sleep with me," Said Nakyum as he raised his chin to look more confident, moving closer to you. You choked on the saliva in your mouth at his words. "Huh-!" You yelled, cutting off your sentence when he glared cutely. "J-just listen! Please..." He said as he gave you a fake sad look while placing his hand on your upper thigh. You swallowed thickly, his hand moving closer to your clothed dick as he waited for your answer. You nodded again, nervousness filling you and making your stomach swarm with butterflies. "I will pay you. It will only be one night, I promise and you can leave anytime if you feel uncomfortable... Please, I really need you to say yes." He said, staring into your eyes as he palmed your growing bulge. Feeling you grow in his hand only made him want you more. You were conflicted. Nakyum was beautiful, there wasn't a doubt about it and you knew you had an attraction towards him, the way your cock was reacting to him now proved it. But you didn't know if you were comfortable having sex with him since you barely knew him, only knowing who he was and what he did for a living. You needed the money, being a prostitute didn't sound that bad if it was for someone like Nakyum. Hesitantly you grabbed his wrist and pulled it off of your dick. "Okay, I- I will sleep with you..." You said, blushing when his face lit up in a bright smile. "Okay! Please visit me tonight. You don't have to bring anything, just yourself." He said happily, making you question why he wanted to sleep with someone like you so badly. 

Later that night, Nakyum opened his door when he was told you were waiting to be let in. Your eyes widened at his looks, an expensive woman's robe loosely hanging off of his shoulders. You blushed at the sight of his bare skin, feeling nervous as you thought about how he was going to let you touch him wherever you pleased. "Um... Please come in." Nakyum whispered as he moved to the side to let you walk in. "I will pay you after we... finish." You nodded in response while walking into the room. Candles were lit, making the room have a romantic aura to it. You nervously glanced at him from the corner of your eye, you were wearing your best outfit but it didn't even come close to what Nakyum had on. His skin practically glowed in his perfection. Your fingers twitched in the need to feel the skin beneath your hands, swallowing down the lump in your throat that grew every second your eyes lingered on him. Nakyum walked towards you, stopping when his chest brushed against you. Your breath hitched in your throat, he looked even prettier up close. His facial features flawlessly matched, his lips looked so pink and soft. You couldn't help but lean forward and brush your lips against his, your breath fanning over his face as it came out in pants. 

He raised his hand and cupped your cheek, leaning forward and kissing you gently. His lips felt softer than you imagined, the skin silky and smooth. Your heart rate picked up as his tongue licked your lips while kissing you deeper. He gripped your shirt with his other hand and pulled you closer so he could shove his tongue in your mouth. You gasped at the feeling of him taking control, your hand unconsciously gripping his hips and pulling him closer. Nakyum whimpered into your mouth when you rubbed against him. Both of you grew slightly hard from the pleasurable feeling. He pushed you down roughly, forcing you onto your knees. You frowned when your lips disconnected with his, looking up at him in confusion. "Lay down~ Just trust me." He whispered lustfully, licking your leftover saliva off of his lips. You nodded obediently, moving so your back was on the futon comfortably. "W-what now?" You asked nervously, being inexperienced with sex. Nakyum smiled gently to hide his embarrassment since he didn't know either. He decided he would try one of the things he had painted before. He walked towards you and stood over you so his feet were on either side of your shoulders. You blushed while trying your best to not look up his robe at what it was hiding despite the desperate urge to see more of him.

He slowly lowered himself so he was sitting on top of you just below your neck. You inhaled deeply to smell his flowery scent, loving the tingles it gave you. "Don't freak out, okay? Just do whatever feels right." He said before shuffling upwards and raising his robe so it wouldn't get in the way. You gasped slightly when you saw his twitching hole lowering down onto your mouth. Nakyum whimpered when he felt your tongue touch him even before he sat fully on you. The feeling was strange to him. He didn't know he could feel so good from his ass. He sat down fully while placing his robe in his mouth so his noises were muffled and he wouldn't have to hold it. Your tongue buried deep inside him from how close you were to each other. You followed your instinct and licked in circles, licking the parts repetitively when Nakyum gave a good reaction. His walls clenched around your muscle as his thighs squeezed your head. He rocked his hips unconsciously in pleasure, squirming and moaning from the tingles you gave him. "Y/n~ Oh- You're doing so good- feels so good~" Nakyum praised you, his eyes closed tightly from the feeling you were giving him. You gripped his thighs tightly and pulled him closer to you so he wouldn't move away. This helped you to find the lump inside him. You brushed your tongue along it, repeating the process when he moaned loudly into the fabric of his robe. His saliva spilled down his chin and onto the fabric, soaking it and dripping on his chest.

Nakyum reached down and stuck his fingers in himself along with your tongue. He whined at the feeling but twirled his fingers to gather your saliva before pulling out. He traced his wet fingers over his chest slowly, gasping as your hot saliva rubbed on his chest. He slightly pinched them, whining when tingles spread through his small breasts. The legs around your head shook in pleasure. He wasn't used to these feelings at all, he had never felt this good before. "Right there! Ah- Dadd-!" Nakyum moans were muffled by the cloth but not enough to where you couldn't hear. He cut himself off before he slipped and called you that name. It seemed natural, he had never heard it used in a situation like this and that made him embarrassed. He didn't know why- maybe he wanted to let you know how much dominance you had over him. Your face flushed at the lacking of air and his words. You had to admit, both were arousing. 

You pressed down harder on the area he seemed to love having touched. Nakyum's whole body quivered at the touch of it. Shock waves traveling from his legs to his chest, somehow making his nipples more sensitive. The harder he rubbed his nipples or twisted them, the more he couldn't control his hips. Grinding downward on your face, feeling your tongue slide further inside and in unknown areas. You reached up and grasped his cock. This was one of the only things you knew how to do properly. You slowly stroked up and down on his length, making Nakyum spasm slightly from the feelings coming from multiple areas. It didn't take long for a bubble of heat to form in his stomach. He was excited to experience that feeling, the look on the men's faces when this feeling exploded, shooting out a white liquid. 

He squeezed his eyes closed as he came, tears falling down his cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure. He moaned loudly, groping his chest, and fondling his nipples to add to the feeling. The liquid covered his bare chest and thighs, making Nakyum squirm as the warm liquid dripped on him. You grasped his thighs and pulled him off of you, gasping for air slightly as you sat him on your chest. "Are you okay?" You asked breathlessly, wiping his tears slightly and taking the robe out of his mouth. He started at your while blushing. He was surprised at how ethereal the feeling way, his whole body felt amazing. "I'm okay... We aren't done yet." He said as he shuffled down on your body. He slowly started to undress you, his small hand wavering on your skin as he pulled your clothes off. You gulped as you stared down at him, "Nakyum... You're beautiful." You whispered to him, his stunning looks making it hard for you to not compliment him. He quickly looked up at you and blushed, smiling shyly. "Oh... Thank you, nobody's ever told me that before." He said sadly, pulling your shirt over your head. You frowned at his words. It was surprising since he was the most attractive person you'd ever seen. 

You trailed your eyes over his almost naked body, the wet robe covering only some of his skin. You hesitantly reached out and caressed his smooth skin. Nakyum stared at you in surprise from your action. His heart fluttered at the new affection he had never received. "Every part of you is perfect." You said while leaning forward and kissing his bare shoulder. You slowly pulled the robe down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. You stared at his naked body that was flushed pink from his orgasm and your gaze. "W-what are you doing..? Don't look at me like that." He said while blushing heavily, teasingly pushing your face away from him. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards you, kissing his lips deeply while laying down on your back again. Nakyum kissed back slowly, opening his mouth obediently for your tongue. He felt himself grow hard again at the intense kiss and grinding. 

Your hands caressed every inch of his body. The little fat he had being kneaded in between your fingers before you moved somewhere else. Your cock throbbed at the lack of attention. Feeling every inch of his perfect body made blood rush to your bulge, your size growing. You slowly massaged his ass as he pulled down your underwear, your hard length slapping against him slightly. Nakyum was wordless the whole time, moans and whimpers coming out of his throat. He felt loved, he felt like his body was perfect just for you. Your touch and gentle words made him so happy, he never thought someone could think this way about him. He was happy he brought you here, nobody else could treat him as good as you do. 

You placed your cock in between his lumps of fat, grinding upwards so you rubbed against him. You pushed his cheeks together and moved, your saliva being used as lubrication. He moaned into your shoulder when your tip slightly entered him before sliding out and continuing to rub him. Nakyum could barely handle the teasing. An aching formed inside him, an aching to be filled by you and only you. He sat up on top of you and held you down with one hand, gripping your cock with the other. "Stop teasing me, M/n." He said in anger, gripping your cock tighter in his hand. You moaned slightly while muttering sorry, the aching growing as he added more pressure. Slowly Nakyum aligned himself with you, glancing at your face. "Are you sure..? We can stop." Nakyum asked hesitantly, he mentally begged you to say you wanted him. He needed you desperately and he didn't know if he was able to take you by force, your strength tripled his. "I'm sure. Are you?" You asked gently, grabbing his hips tightly. He nodded quickly before shoving his hips downwards, your length being enveloped by his tight hole. His legs shook at the feeling of sudden stretching, pain, and pleasure filling him. You covered your mouth with your hand, holding back loud moans. 

His warm insides were squeezing tightly around you, making you worried about Nakyum. His legs shook uncontrollably as rushed moans left his mouth, the pain was almost unbearable but Nakyum loved it. "Daddy... Oh- hngh~ so big..!" He moaned, not being able to stop himself from saying the embarrassing nickname. His thoughts scrambled in his head, he felt too good everywhere. You blushed and twitched inside him, feeling the room get hotter in your arousal. "Fuck, you're so pretty." You mumbled while continuing to touch all over his body. You hoped your actions would relieve some of his pain. Your stomach and his thighs were soaked in Nakyum's pre-cum that dripped in a steady stream. His loud noises made you unable to hold back, gripping his hips and lifting him on your cock before shoving him back down. "Come on, Baek. Do this for your daddy, please~" You said while repeating that motion, feeling his cum squirt on you as he orgasmed again. He nodded quickly, wanting to please you. Despite the pain he started moving up and down, trying his best to move your cock in the direction of his prostate. It was times like this where he wished he knew more about his body. 

His thighs burned as he moved as fast as he could on you. Your cock sliding inside him and rubbing his walls pleasurably. You traced over the twitching muscles of his leg, rubbing the soft skin. "I could touch you for hours. Every part of you is perfect, just for me~." Moans left your mouth as your sensitive cock was squeezed by him. Pleasurable sensations flew through every inch of your body. Nakyum loved the feeling of his stretched hole burying you deep in him. He could feel every detail of your cock rub his silky walls, making whines escape his throat. It was too much for him.

Nakyum cried out when your fingers pressed on his nipples. They were already sensitive from your cock and his previous touching. But he had to admit it felt much better when it came from you. "You're too good- daddy~ ah, you feel so good!" He slurred out loudly, bouncing quickly on you. His small body shook at the sensation and from your cock. Nakyum doubted he could last much longer. You were twitching inside him. You thought you could hold it longer but Nakyum's barely prepared hole was too tight around you, your orgasm rapidly approaching from the feeling. "Daddy, I cant-! Please, h-hurry~!" He whined, trying his best to stop the flow of cum leaking from his tip. You nodded while clenching your eyes shut tightly and cumming, moaning at the feeling. Nakyum gasped dramatically and released, spraying your already soaked chest with his liquid. Tears fell down his face at the feeling. He was so happy, he just hoped this wouldn't be a one-time thing even if that's what he promised. 

You grabbed his small waist and lifted him off of your cock, your cum spilling out from the movement. You laid him on your chest, petting his soft hair gently. "Are you okay?" You asked quietly, feeling bad about causing him so much pain. "I'm okay... Thank you for doing this with me." He replied as he slowly got off of you. You scrunched up your eyebrows in confusion and pulled him back on you. "...where are you going? Stay with me." You rubbed his back slowly. "You're going to leave right? Please don't leave.." Nakyum cried quietly while holding you close. "I won't leave. Just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

___


	6. Viktor Licht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not being able to touch Licht for so long, you couldn't handle it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character - Viktor Licht
> 
> Anime - Fire force
> 
> Warnings - bondage, orgasm denial, sadism

You wiped the sweat off of your forehead as you sighed. It irritated you that you hadn't spent time with your boyfriend since so many Infernals had been keeping you busy. The stress of having to run around and fight made you pent up, your frustration was getting worse every day you couldn't see Licht. You missed him a lot, you missed being around him all day and you missed playing with him whenever you wanted. Whenever you had gotten time to see him, a mission suddenly got in your way. 

You picked up the pace of your steps as you stormed over to your puffy- haired boyfriend who was exiting the Company eight car. Grabbing him by the arm, you dragged him through the entrance of the run-down company building, ignoring the confused people you left behind. "Uh, Y/n. What is it?" Viktor asked confused as he struggled to keep up with your quick strides. You didn't respond, just continuing to pull him towards the room that he used for his work. Now was the perfect time to have him all to yourself, you just finished a mission and you doubted there would be another one anytime soon.

You pushed the door open quickly, slamming it shut after you pulled him inside the room with you. "Oh~ why are you so angry, Y/n?" He spoke teasingly while tilting his head to the side. He walked over to his messy desk, leaning against it while grinning at you. "Shut the fuck up. Why are you asking questions you already know the answer to," You said aggressively as you walked over to him, enjoying the timid expression that crossed over his face at your hostile words. You leaned down so your nose was brushing against his, smirking at him as you held eye contact. Your hands traveled to his hip before you grabbed them tightly, shoving his pelvis closer to your crotch. You moved him slightly so he was grinding against you, feeling him get hard as you rubbed him against your dick. He panted as he started moving his own hips, spreading his legs so they were on the outside of yours, now depending on your hands to keep him from falling. Viktor shuffled out of his uniform jacket after you unzipped it, pulling it down his arms and tossing it on the floor. He grasped onto your shoulders to keep himself steady as he ground his hips forward to get friction on his growing boner. You slipped your hand under his shirt, rubbing his pale skin with your fingers and digging your nails into it. He removed his hand from your shoulders for a second to let you pull the rest of his uniform off. You leaned down to his now bare shoulder, biting at his skin as he continued to grind on you. He let out soft moans as his hard member rubbed against yours, making pleasure shoot through his member. You licked up his naked shoulder to the crook of his neck, leaving light bite marks behind. 

You moved your hands to his arms grabbing them roughly, turning him around so he was facing away from you, bent over on the desk. Licht let out a groan from the pain in his hips from your sharp shove, squirming in your tight grasp. The papers laying on the desk fell over onto the floor from the rough force, the desk squeaking slightly. You stepped away from him, ignoring his complaints as the pleasure of his grinding stopped. You unbuckled the belt that was holding up your uniform pants, sliding it out of the hoops, holding it firmly in your hands. You pulled his arms behind him and held his wrists together, using the belt to tie them together so he couldn't move. "Hey, get that off of me!" Viktor said to you sternly as he jerked his wrists trying to get his hands free of the restraint. You stepped closer to him, your hard dick pressing against his ass that was sticking outwards towards you. 

He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms trying to distract himself from you grinding against his clothed ass. He released soft gasps as your hands found their way into his pants, massaging his lumps of fat before digging your nails into the skin. Viktor quivered in pain as your nails drew droplets of blood, whining for you to let go making you grin and grip tighter. You tugged down his underwear and pants, dropping them to his ankles and revealing his fully naked body. 

You let go of him to pull off your heavy uniform, unzipping your jacket and throwing it to where Viktor's clothes ended up. You kicked off your shoes and hastily tugged your pants and boxers down your thighs. He turned his neck so he could look at you, his almost black eyes staring at your half-naked form. "Y/n, we shouldn't be doing this here. My work will get dirty..." He trailed off while he stared at your thighs as you pushed your remaining clothes down your legs, revealing your soft skin. "Oh, then I guess we'll have to make sure not to make a mess. Your cum will get all over the place so hold it in for me, okay?" You said to him as you pulled off the last bit of your clothing, stepping closer to him. His eyes widened in shock at your words knowing how hard that would be. He turned his head back to the papers that hadn't fallen off of the desk and thought about all his hard work going to waste if he got the papers dirty. Shame and embarrassment filled his thoughts as he imagined turning his dirtied paperwork into Haijima, he would rather hold in his cum.

You chuckled at his expression that was full of shame, his eyes shut tight and his cheeks a dark red. He squeezed his thighs together tightly while whimpering as he heard you shuffle closer to him, your thick length pressing against his naked ass. You pulled open his desk drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting in there for an occasion just like this. Opening the cap you angled the top of the bottle inside of him, squeezing the cold liquid into his entrance, watching it squirt out and wet the skin outside of his hole. "Oh my my. There's no point putting it in if you squeeze it out." You scolded him half-heartedly, placing your cock in between his two lumps of flesh. Your cock slid easily as you moved against him, the lube making a wet noise as you rubbed against his ass. You angled the tip at his entrance before sliding upwards, teasing the sensitive skin of his hole. His arms trembled as he tried to fight against the leather belt. He wanted so badly to hold onto you as you toyed with him, it pained him to have his arms restricted like this.

A sadistic joy filled your chest as you heard his pained whimpers, loving how he was fighting against his restraint so he could hold onto you. You gripped his hip tightly with one hand and pushed down on his back so he was arching closer to you with the other. Now gripping his hips with both hands you positioned his tight entrance at your tip before pushing in. He moaned loudly as he felt his insides stretch painfully, clenching his fists tightly as he thrashed his arms around unconsciously. You chuckled at him, growing harder from his pained whines and moans. "Does it hurt~? Fuck, you're so tight." You groaned out as you started to rock your hips forward to try and get all of your dick inside. His unstretched hole squeezed you tightly, his silky walls making you tingle and your stomach flutter. "Y/n- Ah~ too big!" He cried to you as he moved his arms to the side and grasped onto your lower arm in a desperate attempt to hold you. 

Grinning wider from the pathetic display you moved your hip out before thrusting back inside. The desk banged against the wall from your hard movement, Licht's hip bones smacking against the wood. Cum dripped from his tip as his prostate was toyed with by your cock, the throbbing veins of your shaft being squeezed tightly made his prostate get direct contact. Loud moans spilled from his mouth as he tried to contain his rising orgasm, he could barely hold himself up even if you had just started fucking him. "Y/n~! I cant- Ah, fuckk~ I'm gonna cum!" He moaned to you, pre-cum leaking onto his thighs as he did the beast he could to stop himself from releasing. 

You hummed in response, trailing your hands down to his twitching dick and grasping the tip firmly. Two of your fingers wrapped around his base and another pressed down on the little hole on his tip so the cum wouldn't flow out. His body shook as little whines left his throat, your fingers containing the orgasm. Gasping for breath, Licht felt the pleasure multiply as you didn't stop thrusting your hips. The lube dripped down his thighs as it spilled out from his hole, wetting both of you when your hips slapped against his ass. 

Breathless moans left his mouth as you continuously moved in and out of him. You gripped his hips tightly, leaving dark red marks that you knew were going to bruise later. "Haa~ Can't you untie me so we can have fun together? I promise I'll make you feel sooo good~." Licht whined to you as he continued to struggle against your belt that was holding his wrists together. "But I'm having so much fun right now.~ Are you bored?" You teased him, angling your hips so your cock pressed directly on his most sensitive parts. "Ahh~! F-fuck, no teasing..." He moaned as he tried to bite down on his lip to muffle his moans that were growing louder by the second. "If you aren't having fun I guess I could change that..." You said to him, pulling your full length out before shoving it back in roughly. The rest of the papers that were on the deep flew off, the wood hitting the wall roughly and creating a loud banging noise that almost covered Viktor's loud moans. Tears filled his eyes as the pain in his hips grew from slamming against the wood. He turned his head and looked back at you, wanting to see your face. His teary eyes and desperate facial expression made you curse loudly, your eyes widened in lust as you continued to scan his features. 

"Do that shit again and I won't be able to contain myself anymore." You warned him as you shoved his face forwards so your urges didn't take over. Shoving his hips towards you as you quickly thrust your pelvis towards him so you could meet in the middle, feeling his tight wet insides clench around you. "Y/n~ hngh, I gonna cum!" He gasped weakly, rolling his shoulders so he could move his arms to grab onto you again. He was happy the papers flew off of the desk, thinking maybe you would let him cum since it wouldn't mess up his work. "Sorry, darling. Since I'm boring you, you can't cum until I know you're having fun." You said as you moved your hand back to his dripping dick, squeezing it tightly. "Noo~! Y/n- please, I wanna cum~! Please!" He whined, thrusting his hips into your hand so his cock rubbed against your hand, letting out moans and whimpers as the pleasure built up. 

He threw his head back as he felt the heat in his stomach about to burst, overwhelming pleasure filling his whole body making tears fall down his cheeks. He moaned loudly as he tried to release, the orgasm being stopped by your tight grip. "P-please! Y/n, please!" He cried shakily as you relentlessly thrust your cock into him and kept him from orgasming. The pool of heat soon painfully diminished leaving a harsh aching in his dick and lower stomach. He sobbed quietly making you grin in satisfaction, not allowing him any rest as your hips only sped up. Moans, the squeaking of the desk, and skin slapping filled the messy office room as your rough pace didn't stop for a second. 

His hot insides rubbed around your dick, tingles flowing throughout your legs and chest from how good he was making you feel. Your sensitive tip was squeezed tightly in him, you could feel his soft walls around you and the hotness of his body heat surrounding you. Deep moans left your mouth as the pleasure took over your body, slamming him further onto the table as you used your leg muscles to thrust roughly inside him. You could feel a hot pool fill in your stomach from the pleasure that was constantly increasing. You brought your hand to his face and turned him toward you, his face red from the amount of crying he was doing and saliva trailing from his mouth to his chin.

His whimpers and teary eyes made your release come quicker, going as fast as you could so your orgasm was more satisfying. "Y/n! I'm- haa~ I'm cumming!" He moaned as his body shook, clenching around you while his cum sprayed in the desk, dripping down his thighs and onto the floor. The sudden tightness made you groan, your hands trembling slightly as you came. Pulling out of him and letting go of his hips, your cum spilled out of his ass, wetting his legs even more. Viktor could barely feel his legs as you picked him up and sat him on the dirtied desk, letting him lay his head on your shoulder while he tried to catch his breath. You reached behind him and started to untie your belt from his wrists, tossing it with your other clothing. He slowly moved his arms towards you and grabbed the back of your neck, hugging you close to him. His hips were bruised painfully and he couldn't control the soft whimpers leaving his mouth. You rubbed his back gently while massaging the bruised skin to try and relieve some of his pain.

__


	7. Oh Chanwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo rushes to your side, prepared to comfort you in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character - Oh Chanwoo
> 
> BL - BJ alex
> 
> Warnings - public, toys, edging, degrading, name calling, drinking

The aching in your chest hadn't gotten better. It had only been a few hours since you walked in on Jiwon and Dong-Gyun fucking in the apartment you had bought for you and your boyfriend. After years of being together, Jiwon ruined it. He cheated on you with one of your closest friends and had the nerve to beg for you to not leave him even after everything you heard and saw. The pain was almost unbearable, your whole body hurt but it didn't compare to how your heart throbbed from losing Jiwon. The only thing you could think of to get rid of the pain was drinking, so that's what you did. 

Empty shot glasses and beer bottles were sat on the bar in front of you, the bartender hesitantly brought you more after he took away the empty ones. You couldn't stop drinking, the past hours felt like the worst of your life. Chanwoo had been continuously calling and texting after he heard what had happened. Dong-Gyun ran to him crying, feeling terrible about what happened, and worried you had gotten hurt after leaving. He didn't know what to say, he tried comforting Dong-Gyun the best he could but his focus was on you. He knew you would be heartbroken, your lover had cheated on you after all. None of this was your fault, yet you were suffering the most. He called once again, hoping you would pick up so he could see if you were okay and where you were. After a few rings, your slurred voice came from the phone. Dong-Gyun immediately started crying harder onto Chanwoo's shoulder after hearing your voice, realization of the situation hitting harder. "Y/n, where are you!? I'm leaving as soon as you tell me where you are!" Chanwoo yelled into the phone as he gently moved Dong-Gyun off of him and stood up, grabbing his coat and shoes. "Th-the bar... hic- the one w-we always go to." You slurred while hiccuping in-between words. Chanwoo pulled on his shoes messily and ran out the door, not caring about his crying friend he left behind. 

He tried his best to keep conversation with you as he ran to the bar, just in case you decided to leave or something happened. "I'm almost there. Don't move, okay?" He said as he spotted the bar a few buildings away. You grumbled in response while drinking another beer. Somehow listening to Chanwoo's voice helped your pain, your body relaxing and the pain going away. "Hurry~ I w-want to see you-" You said as you thought about him and his cute face.

It didn't take much longer for the door to open, Chanwoo bursting through the door to the bar as he panted, out of breath from the run. He immediately spotted you and walked over, hugging you from the side. You lazily looked at him, feeling fuzzy inside from his touch. "Chan- you're here!" You said happily with slurred words, turning towards him and hugging him back. "Are you okay? I've been calling you for so long... I was worried you got hurt." He said sadly, clutching your shirt. "Hmm, oh I got hurt so bad channy~ He hurt me so bad..." You said as you laughed to cover up your voice cracks, tears coming to your eyes. He frowned at how hurt you seemed, "It'll be okay. I'm here and I'll never hurt you like he did." Chanwoo said with determination. You smiled before picking him up slightly and setting him on the stool next to yours. You waved over the scared bartender who was worried for your liver, ordering what you knew Chanwoo liked and another beer for yourself. 

You smiled when the drinks were placed in front of you, sliding Chanwoo's to him. You immediately started chugging your drink, feeling slightly dizzy as it rushed to your head. "Put that down now! You're going to throw up, dummy!" Chanwoo scolded you while slapping the back of your head and taking away your drink. You whined in response, weakly reaching for the bottle. "Give me it... I'm dying of thirst!" He rolled his eyes at your begging while placing the bottle out of your reach. "Give me your phone. I have something I need to do." Chanwoo ordered as he held his hand out and waited for you to give it to him. You grumbled before handing it to him, making him grin happily. He immediately noticed how your notifications were full of missed calls and texts from Jiwon. He frowned at what some of them said, the desperate begging for you to come back was pathetic. Chanwoo always knew Jiwon was never right for you. He knew he could treat you better. He clicked on Jiwon's contact and blocked it, removing all of the calls and messages so you wouldn't see them when you were sober. "Here you go! What were we talking about?" He said innocently as he handed your phone back to you before drinking the alcohol you ordered for him, not caring about how much of a lightweight he was. "How pretty you are~ Ah, you're sooo pretty..." You slurred out as you grabbed his face and nuzzled your cheek against his. "Wha- You're too drunk..." A light blush dusted over his face, his heart racing at your compliment. He wished you would act like this all the time especially when you weren't drunk. Maybe if Jiwon hadn't gotten in his way, he could've been with you and your heart wouldn't be broken. "C'mon, Y/n. Let's get you cleaned up, you're sweating all over the place." He pushed you off gently and stood up, grabbing your arm and placing it over his shoulder when he noticed how badly you were wobbling.

Chanwoo stumbled to the bathroom while dragging you with him. He set you against the sink and grabbed some of the paper towels, wetting them with some of the water from the sink. He sighed as he started wiping your face, the cold water dripping onto your hot skin. You stared at him as he focused, his soft features made you blush slightly, for some reason Chanwoo looked so beautiful. You raised your hand and cupped his cheek, running your finger over his lips lightly. He moved his gaze to meet yours, noticing how close your faces were. "Y/n... What is it?" He whispered shyly as he quickly glanced at your lips before looking back up at you. You slowly leaned forward till your lips brushed against his, "Can I kiss you?" You said breathlessly, desperate to touch Chanwoo. He nodded before gasping as your lips shoved against his. His soft lips tingled from your touch. Chanwoo couldn't believe what was happening. After wanting this moment for so long, he was finally getting it. 

Soon your lips started moving quicker against his, biting lightly on his lower lip. You licked lightly on the front of his teeth while waiting for his mouth to open. Your tongue traveled into his hot mouth, rubbing along his muscle. Both of your breath tasted and smelt like alcohol but it didn't matter to either of you, too focused on the intense kiss. His small hands cupped your cheeks to pull you closer and deepen the kiss. You gripped his hips tightly and shoved him closer to you, grinding forward onto him. 

"Y/n..! W-what are you-?" His words were interrupted when your hands moved to his ass, groping the soft flesh tightly. You caressed the fat and muscle in your hands, listening to the cute gasps that left his mouth. Chanwoo knew you were only doing this because of the alcohol and the hurt lingering in your chest. He wished it was different, he wished you loved him. But for now, Chanwoo would let you do whatever you wanted to him. He loved you too much to let you be alone at a time like this and if this would make you feel better, he would do it as many times as he could. "Ah, hng~" Chanwoo let out little gasps into your mouth. His hips grinding forwards to rub against your crotch, his jaw hanging open to let your tongue move further into his mouth. It was strange to be kissing you but that didn't mean he hated it. He couldn't hate it, his body wouldn't allow it. It felt like your lips were perfect against his, how you sucked on his lips and rubbed your tongue wherever it could reach, spreading your warm saliva into his mouth. 

One of the hands that were on his ass slowly move inside his pants. You traced the outer rim of his hole, lightly fondling it before moving further. One of your fingers traveled inside of him, you could feel yourself grow hard when you felt how hot he was inside. Inching your finger up, you suddenly stopped when it touched a hard surface. Your eyes widened slightly as you looked at Chanwoo who was covering his mouth to hold in moans. "The fuck is this? Have you had this inside you the whole day?" You asked while gripping his jaw with your free hand and turning his face towards you. "I- Oh, f-fuck~ I'm sorry, please don't stop..." He whimpered desperately, lust filling his whole body. He couldn't care less about you finding the vibrator inside of him, his mind clouded in pleasure. "Tell me, who put this in you..? Or did you do it yourself like a fucking whore?" You pressed your fingers against the toy, shoving it further inside him. He moaned and grabbed your arms to keep himself from falling. "I d-did it! Ah- hngh~" Quick moans left his mouth when you entered two more fingers inside of him. You gripped the toy, twisting it in a circular motion. "Oh-! Y/n, not there..!" He gasped, the sensations of pleasure growing. Your three fingers were stretching Chanwoo wide, he could feel his walls expand at the entrance of your long fingers. The width and length of them shoving deep inside of his ass.

Chanwoo usually liked sexual play different than this. He liked to be tied up or whipped. Usually, that was his fantasy. But now, with you fingering his tight hole, he couldn't help but forget about that and get lost in the feeling. You felt around inside him, searching for the button on the toy. When you found it you pressed down so the highest setting was on. Heavy vibrations soon came from the toy. Chanwoo cried out at the feeling. It was pressing on his prostate nicely, shock going through his body. He could feel his legs begin to shake and his head fell forward, resting on your shoulder. Squirming was the only way Chanwoo could stop himself from moaning loudly for the whole bar to hear. Knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment made Chanwoo's body hot. They would see your hand inside his pants, thrusting your fingers in and out of his throbbing hole. Their ears would be captivated by his loud and lewd moans.

Chanwoo could feel his orgasm approach quickly, heat bubbling in his stomach. "Y/n~! C-cumming! Oh- fuck, I'm cumming!" He moaned while clutching your shirt tightly so he wouldn't fall. You pressed your fingers deeper in him, hovering one over the power button on the vibrator. His tight hole clenched around your fingers, letting you know just how close he was. When his moans got louder, you slapped your hand over his mouth and pressed down on the button, turning off the vibrations. You pulled it downwards so his prostate was now untouched. "Noo~ P-please..!" His whines were muffled by your hand. The heat in his stomach painfully faded after a few seconds of the pleasure leaving. Your fingers were still buried deep inside him but the lack of movement didn't cause much pleasure at all. 

You removed your hand from inside Chanwoo so you could pick him up. You held him close to you as you walked into the furthest stall in the bathroom, locking the door quickly behind you. The alcohol you had been greedily consuming barely affected you anymore. You knew exactly what was happening and how much of a public place this was. You set him down and bent him over. He was faced towards the wall and your hips were pressed against his ass. You slowly hooked your fingers in his pants, pulling them down past his knees. "You're already so loose~ I can't wait to fuck your used hole..." You said to him while you moved your fingers back to his hole. You grabbed the vibrator and slowly pulled it, lube rushing out after it was removed. "Did you plan this..? Did you plan to get fucked today, nasty slut!?" He felt shivers go up his back at your words, excitement, and embarrassment filling him. "N-no! I promise..! I'm not a n-nasty slut!" He moaned out, cum dripping from his aching tip. "Don't fucking lie, you're a slut... A slut who came here to get fucked by anyone who offered it." Chanwoo could feel tears of embarrassment fill his eyes as he repeated how it wasn't like that. You tossed the vibrator to the side, not caring where it ended up. "I'll give you what you came here for. I'm going to fuck you, just like you wanted." Whimpers left his mouth as he heard you pull down your pants, soon feeling your tip line up with his twitching entrance. The lube was practically pouring out of him, he remembered placing the bottle at his entrance and squeezing but he didn't think it was this much. You easily slid inside of him, your fingers had stretched him perfectly. His tightness was just right and he was wet enough so it wouldn't hurt either of you.

The feeling of greed and desire filled you. You could make him all yours, nobody else could ever touch him. Chanwoo would be all yours and if he ever went with someone else, like Jiwon did, you don't know what you would do. You used your pent up anger to slam into Chanwoo. The thought of how Jiwon and Dong-Gyun were holding each other like lovers as your boyfriend moved inside of him fueled your hostility. Your hips moved quickly, slapping forward into him roughly. Chanwoo covered his mouth with his hand to try and cover the moans escaping. His chest slammed against the wall with every movement you made. When you felt he was about to cum, your thrusts stopped. You ignored the urge to keep ramming into him, wanting Chanwoo to be overly sensitive before he came. His body felt desperate for any sort of release. Your denial of it made tears fall from his eyes. It hurt but felt so good at the same time. 

After you stopped moving inside of him so he wouldn't cum, the bathroom door unexpectedly opened. You heard the voices of two men talking as they walked in. You remembered the mess you and Chanwoo made in front of the sink, you hoped they wouldn't notice. Chanwoo clenched around you when he noticed their voices. He turned around and looked at you with panic in his eyes. You smirked slightly at him before rocking your hips forward. Your length moved further inside him, making Chanwoo bite his hand harder to stop the moans from escaping. Soon you heard their footsteps stop, making you listen closely to make sure they didn't notice what was going on. "Be quiet, cockslut... Do you want them to hear you whining like a bitch?" You whispered roughly, tugging on his hair slightly. Chanwoo shook his head rapidly in response, trying his best to stop the noises leaving him.

It didn't take much longer for them to leave, thankfully not noticing the mess or noises. "You got lucky, bitch. You must've been pretty desperate for them to hear you with all the noise you were making..." Your hips continued pushing forward, your cock sliding easily in his dripping hole. "Ah- Oh, hngh~ Too much..!" His body became more sensitive with every brush against his prostate. Your hips stopping multiple times when he dripped too much pre-cum onto his legs or when his moans raised in pitch. You could tell he was almost at his limit. Tears fell from his eyes and his body trembled. His legs shook harshly when your length shoved against his prostate, immediately stopping your movement after his body reacted to it. "P-please..! Let me c-cum, I need it so b-bad~!" His begging continued when you didn't stop. "Not yet~ Be patient so I can cum too. You're already a slut, don't be a selfish one." He nodded quickly in response to your words. To please you, he would try his best to control himself. 

The slickness of his hole made you throb. His inside squeezed you tightly despite how stretched and used his hole was. The wetness soaked Chanwoo's thighs when it dripped out, the lube soaking his skin and insides. Your skin felt sticky with sweat, your thrusts were harsh, making it a workout for you. His muffled moans sent tingles through your body, your hips moving faster so you could hear more of them. "Fuck, you feel so good~ My dirty slut is so tight..." You moaned to him, twitching against his tight walls. "Yes-! I'm your d-dirty slut... Fuck me, make me cum~!" Chanwoo moaned loudly into his hand. The arm that was holding him up almost collapsed when your cock angled directly at his prostate and continued moving after. His tip shot out cum onto the wall, his legs shaking and moans leaving his mouth. You buried deeper inside him, moaning when your orgasm released far up him. Slowly pulling out, you watched your cum fall onto his thighs. 

You pulled your pants back up while making sure Chanwoo didn't fall on the ground. Quickly grabbing him, carrying him out of the stall and towards the sinks, setting him down on one before going towards the entrance door and locking it so nobody else could walk in. Moving in between his legs, you cupped his cheek lightly. He leaned towards your touch tiredly. Your other hand moved towards his ass, slowly moving a finger inside him so the rest of your cum would fall in the sink. You then pulled up his pants after you were sure there was no liquid left inside of him. "A-are you feeling better now? I'm sorry about what he did..." He murmured sadly, resting his head on your shoulder. "I'm okay. I have you now, so let's forget about him, okay?" You said back, kissing his cheek lightly. Chanwoo frowned but felt slight relief inside. Jiwon was out of the way, you could be all his now. It didn't matter if he was only your rebound.

___


End file.
